Hadrian Rex
by cronos2chaos
Summary: In the Last hours of YGGDRASIL there were three... In the Last seconds there was one... Now there are many. In a new world, in a unique situation, it's time for Hadrian Rex to rise. Free from the past, how will this No Life King strive? First Harry Potter/Overlord Story.


Happy New Years! So sorry for the late post but life is troublesome some days.

I got sick had to do some hard core studying then got a computer virus that cost me a good bit of work.

For now "Thy Chain of Fate Held Within My Grasp", The Changes of Survival", "Expanding Swarm", "Backdraft" and "Lunar Invictus" are on temporary Hiatus until I redo them.

Now without further ado...

Lights! Camera! ACTION!

Chapter 1 Never Never Wonderland

YGGDRASIL was the first of it's kind. With Dive Technology advancing to the point of allowing Full Immersion Gaming, Yggdrasil not only the first DMMORPG but for a time, completely dominated the gaming industry. With a level of interactivity and customization never before seen, it became a paradise for gamers longing for something more.

It was a realm of Fantasy and Adventure. Guild became the Rule rather then the exception before long.

All had rich stories and characters, untold treasures and mighty heroes. Some stood for an Ideal. Others banded together due to similar minds. All were great in their own ways.

None more so then Ainz Ooal Gown.

Publicly know as a Monstrous Guild of PKers, it was the brain child of the World Champion Touch-me meant for discriminated players.

Claiming The Great Tomb of Nazarick as their own, Touch-me and eight other players, founded the most infamous and undefeated guild in all of YGGDRASIL. Renovating the Dungeon until the only thing that remain was it's name, The Great Tomb of Nazarick was never breached further then the 8th floor.

For 12 years YGGDRASIL stood.

For 10 years the guild Ainz Ooal Gown stood at the pinnacle.

Even after Touch-me's death the Guild carried on strong, Leaving a seat open in honour of the fallen World Champion.

For years The Great Tomb of Nazarick stood as a monument to the potential of players. Something to strive to achieve yet something to be reviled. 41 Supreme Beings stood uncontested.

Yet time, the unassailable reaper, has wrought it's havoc. Due to several poor business decisions and lack of true updates, YGGDRASIL would be shutting down. Even worse no other company has said anything about a YGGDRASIL 2.

{The Great Tomb of Nazarick, 9th Floor, Conference Room}

"It was nice seeing you one last time Herohero-san." a Lich said. No matter how much he wanted the Slime Programer to stay, the end was still a good while away and after the blow up earlier and his current health problems, he couldn't in good conscious force him to stay.

"Yeah, it was seeing the both of you one last time, Momonga-san, Hadrian Rex-san. I hope that we can meet in YGGDRASIL 2." Watching the slime depart the Lich, Momonga, turned to his companion, the only other person in the room. Sitting beside him was a tanned elf, with a red and silver eye, salt and pepper hair. In terms of armour, he was neither wearing heavy armour like a warrior nor wearing powerful regalia of a magic caster like Momonga. On his torso he wore a Dragonhide Greatcoat with Mithril Pauldrons over Fine Mithril Chainmail, below that he wore Dragonhide Trousers with the pant legs tucked into his Mithril platted combat boots, Mithril gauntlet adorned both arms and his hands wore two black fingerless gloves, a bandoleer of daggers was hung across his chest, rings adorned nine of his finger, his left ear had multiple piercings and he wore a necklace of a sword with bat wings.

Slowly tearing his eyes away from the spot of the departed slime he regarded the Lich. "And then there were two... is it ironic that we are the last two, eh Momonga?" his words punctuated with a sad emoticon.

"Yeah it looks like it'll be the two of us from this point on. While there is a good bit of time until the end, only Herohero-san was able to make it, the others mailed me that they would not be able to attend." sighing he turned to a staff floating in an alcove. "Should we not go out in style? The staff of Ainz Ooal Gown has never been used. Seems almost a waste to just leave it."

Scoffing, the Elf used a dead pan emoticon and spoke in the driest tone"Yeah I should know, I made the thing. But yeah since we got less then an hour left why not, if by some miracle that some one actually makes it down to it, they might as well be welcome to it."

Taking that as a Affirmation the Lich reached into the alcove and clasped the curved staff. An aura of Menace exploded out of him before fading away. Chuckling, Momonga turned back to his comrade that was still seated. "Always did have a flair for Dramatics in your creations don't you Hadrian?"

Sending a smirking Emoticon as he reclined, Hadrian said, "there is no mercy or overkill, only Open Fire, Is It Dead Yet and Reload, although that last one is debatable with belt fed ammunition. If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing. Besides do you remember what everyone went through to get the materials for the thing, I'm just lucky that it was my job making it?"

Continuing to chuckle Momonga didn't miss a beat, "Oh I know exactly. Since there will not be anyone else why don't we retire to the throne room? Go out in style?"

"Sure," sitting up Hadrian made to stand but a cry of Alarm from Momonga stopped him. The lich was struggling against something probably in the real world, thrashing around and having half an argument.

"Sorry Hadrian but it looks like I'll have to go. I'll try and be back before the end. Hold onto the staff for me. Make sure it goes out with a bang if I can't get back in time." With that the staff was transferred from the Lich to the Elf's hand and Momonga Logged out with an angry shout.

Hadrian sat in silence for a minute before bringing his free hand down on the table. A pop up showed that he had lost 10 HP from the strike. He didn't care. His eyes drifted to the reserved seat of the departed World Champion. "Toume... how did it all come to this." Not even bothering to hold back his tears he rose deciding to spend his last moments as he had planned with Momonga. Letting out a shaky breath he departed from the Conference Room.

Walking down the stair to the Tenth Floor he was stopped by the bowing forms of six maids and a butler. If his Avatar could smile like he was, it would probably break.

Before him was the Pleiades and Sebas. They were created by him at the insistence of Toume when she got him into Anime. Originally meant to be the Floor guardians of the Ninth floor, they were split up so that the Eighth Floor Guardian was better protected. They were intended to fight as a Party to counter any and all raiding forces.

Yuri Alpha; Modelled after Yamaiko's real appearance, she has her raven hair done up in a bun, pinned by her head dress. Her uniform was fairly standard for a maid uniform, white and black, with blue ribbons and an apron. The main exception to this would be her spiked gauntlets and choker. Her steel grey eyes under her glasses reminisced a Librarian's, completing her 'big sister' look. She received her pale skin from her Dullahan nature, and her head kept in place by her choker. As an undead she was immune to instant death and her Cleric Class further improved her defensive ability. She was built as a tank, meant to draw agro and weather assaults. The initial leader of the Pleiades, she became the vice leader when he created Joan. In terms of actual maid duties, she cooks.

Lupusregina Beta; Tanned skin and red hair, she cut a contrary character straight from her appearance. Although her yellow eyes always sparkled with mischief. Her maid uniform looked more like a ball dress then a proper uniform, having a leg slit up to her hip on her ankle length skirt, detached sleeves, and her top being the love child of a t-shirt and a corset. To finish it off she wore a beanie instead of a headdress to cover her wolf ears. Despite her cheerful and bright disposition she is quite capable of acting as a highly refined lady, simply choosing not to. In truth she is a sadist. Cunning and brutal she uses either her lady like persona or her Genki girl attitude to either start closing the distance or launch a surprise attack. In terms of combat she could be classed as a striker, nearly pure DPS with only the Cleric and Beast Tamer Classes to provide her some measure of defence. In terms of actual maid duties, she is a cleaning maid.

Narberal Gamma; where as the other Pleiades where armour over their uniforms, she wears armour that resembles a maid uniform. As a doppelganger she could change her appearance to whatever she wished but her default form was a porcelain skinned woman with navy blue hair, Chilling grey eyes and slightly tapered ears. As a mage she was had preference to lightning magic but was capable of a whole variety of spells, both support defensive and offensive. That is not to say that she is helpless in close combat, Due to her Armoured Mage, War Wizard and Fighter classes. Unlike most magic using NPCs she was capable of casting 10th level lightning magic. Personality wise, she is blunt and does not hold back her disdain, though when caught off guard displays a Moe side. Her maid duties can be summed up as a serving maid.

CZ2128 Delta; Otherwise known as Shizu-chan, she breaks the mold for Yggdrasil NPCs. Technically a Homunculus, she has Racial levels in the golem class of Automaton, normally only seen in Asgard, making her a Gynoid. Further breaking the mold she is a sniper using various heavily modified Asgardian Guns. All her equipment was more customized then any other Pleiade, despite the fact that he created most of the equipment they used. Ginger haired, with a green eye, her other eye was a potent sensor hidden under her eye patch. Her attire is a combination of a Lab coat, a maid uniform and military camouflage. Keeping with the Automaton motif she is very stoic, only smiling when murderous and expressing her happiness by saying 'Uwah'. She does not have any true maid duties, acting as a representation of his Player Journal, tracking his information and acting as a data bank for him.

Solution Epsilon; the Black Sheep of his NPCs, and not one of his proudest moments. Deceitful, Sadistic and surprisingly Logical, meant to be an Assassin, she infiltrates the enemies ranks striking from within to disrupt their formation to make them easier targets for the other Pleiades. Unlike the other Pleiades she has nearly half of her levels in Racial Classes, giving her complete immunity to physical damage and incredible speed. Despite acting as an assassin primarily she can also act as a tank. Appearance wise she is a beautiful blond lady with her long hair curled into multiple ringlets, Ocean blue eyes and incredibly refined features. Her uniform was more of a cocktail dress, a micro skirt that barely went to her upper thigh, with slits on both sides, Leggings that showed off her luscious legs, a black corset with a half apron, detached sleeve gloves, and a black headdress. Her maid duties can be summed up as a masseuse. The surprising job class actually provides a short buff that improves capabilities.

Entoma Vassila Zeta; An Arachnoid maid meant for Crowd control and harassment, with her Shaman, Beast Tamer, Miko, Medium, Insect Master, Mystic and Summoner Job classes. Her swarm of insect Monsters target monster companions of any attackers or if there aren't any serve to distract and otherwise harass opponents. Even then she can use ordinary Incests as scouts, or Insect Monsters Abilities. She appears as a short girl with pinkish purple hair with an insect like face. This is a mask created by one of her Insects and removing it allows her to use her Gorgon Skill. Her uniform is a more conventional maid outfit combined with a Kimono, long billowing sleeves and a miniskirt that she uses to store her talismans. Rather cheerful and dutiful, though she turned out more self conscious then he intended. Her maid duty is singing.

Joan Omega, the Lastborn of the Pleiades; his final creation, and one of the best. Primarily focused on Healing, Buffing and Debuffing. Placed under the service of Victim, she is the second highest ranking of NPCs of the Eight floor.

And Finally Sebas Tian, the Commander of the Pleiades and Leader of the Triumvirate. Not actually a NPC of Hadrians, but of the departed World Champion. His name was a play on the common butler name Sebastian. Grey hair and a neatly trimmed beard, he cut an intimidating yet refined figure. The Dragonoid was an incredible martial fighter, even as a Level 100 NPC he ranked near equal to Shalltear in terms of over all combat ability.

Luci*fer jokingly called them the 'Super Sentai Waifu Squad', much to his chagrin. Even worse the name had stuck, even now while they were split up and the Server about to go down. Toume apparently found it hilarious.

Shaking his head to break himself from his reminiscing, he intoned "Follow."

Walking the halls of the Tenth Floor he couldn't help but reminisce again. The World Champion's over the top Tokusatsu Behaviour. Lufi*fer planning on Trolling someone. Even Ulbert's Hard Role Playing secessions brought a sad smile to his face.

Reaching the Great Doors of the Throne Room pausing there he distinctly remembered the various traps placed on the Door. Setting those who touch it on fire, Bouncing back attacks, Teleporting people into various other traps. It was a headache to everyone while Luci*fer worked the kinks out of it.

Chuckling fondly he raised the staff, it's aura opening the doors, bypassing all defences and rituals needed to open them.

Letting his eyes wonder as he slowly walked through the room, they danced from wondrous architecture to wondrous architecture, reminiscing about how Ulbert wanted to make Nazarick and Ainz Ooal Gown's Last Stand here. He had made the Throne room as beautifully stereotypical as possible.

Shaking his head his eyes landed on the 10th floor guardian, Albedo.

She was Strikingly beautiful, containing both the Succubus and Fallen Angel Racial classes. A mesmerizing smile gave her sultry features a softness that was truly inhumane. Her raven hair hung down to her legs, shading her soft yellow eyes. Her dress was something that could only come into existence by magic in the Real World, white with gold accents, and left the tops of her breasts and hips exposed. Over that she wore a golden web that covered her chest, from shoulders to hips. Her Inhuman features are her horns coming from her temples and her wings from her hips.

Approaching the throne he turned to the following seven NPCs, "Stand by" turning back he regarded Albedo once more before taking a seat on the Throne. This was the first time he ever sat on it, not having seen a point in it, he truly found the view it gave to be remarkable, just as the two Guildmasters had said.

Sighing, his eyes drifted down to the Pleiades, they were all his true masterpiece, even Joan who wasn't there, even Solution and Entoma for all there flaws, were his most precious creation. Something he treasured with all his heart, one of the last things of Toume he had.

Leaning back he found his eyes being drawn back to Albedo. Opening her profile he began to read. The First thing he noticed was that Tabula had given her a World Class Item. This was done without consulting anyone, because he sure as hell hadn't been part of a vote to give it to her. Despite being the Commander of the Floor Guardians she was meant to delay any raid force, after all if they had gotten by Victim's Suicide Surprise and the Pleiades, six level 100s, seven if you included Sebas, there wasn't much of a chance that a single level 100 NPC could stop them, especially when most of her abilities were defensive focused. Though the World Item changed things.

He thought about removing it since Tabula basically stole the World Item but decided against it due to it being the Last Day. Continuing to read, he was both amused and impressed by Albedo's background, Tabula always liked his elaborate backgrounds while he had mainly focused on the Pleiades' Combat subroutines.

Blinking as his eyes floated over the last line, he thought he had misread but he hadn't.

She is a Slut.

He couldn't help it. He facepalmed. Epically. He knew that Tabula like his Gap Moe, but come on, this is like Alien3 or End of Evangelion.

"Fuck it. He broke the rules and was the first to jump ship." Using the Staff of Ainz Ooal, he opened her character menu. Deleting the last line, he replaced it with; She loves Hadrian Rex.

Chuckling as he shook his head. "That is so bad..." his thoughts drifting to the other NPCs most were well built, others were left wanting to him.

"In for a penny in for a pound," with that he brought up Shalltear's profile and increased her cup size to C. "Never understood Perochino giving her an A while making her stuff her bra, if your going to give a girl a flat chest at least make her so that she has pride in it."

Looking to the clock he saw he had thirty seconds left.

Reclining he gazed across the room, from the unfinished Clavicula Salomonis to the banners of the 42 Supreme Beings. Looking to the Pleiades and Albedo standing at attention he decided to go out in style. "Kneel!" his voice rang out. All eight dropped to their knee, bowing in deference.

Shifting so that his ankle was on his knee and his cheek on his fist. Five seconds left.

"Toume..." closing his eyes as the counter hit one second left, he waited for the forced log out.

But that did not occur. Instead a burning sensation, easily associated with a broken bone, he should know, he had broken enough, shot through his hand. His eyes snapping open, rapidly flickering about. The scene of the Throne Room of Nazarick still filled his vision although it seemed slightly different, he couldn't tell how yet. Focusing on the pain he moved each finger in sequence to determine what had happened. On reaching his pinky he realized that the fifth metacarpal had been broken, but it made no sense, how had that happened.

Then he felt the cushion he was siting on. It was a great deal softer then the office chair he had been sitting on previously. More than that he felt metal instead of cloth on his torso, like that of the chain mail his character wore.

Could it be a sensory link? No. He could not sense his previous surroundings.

Then the scents hit. A musk that is associated with tombs and other underground facilities if not cleaned daily, mixed with a fine fragrance from Medieval clean supplies and a hint of ash from torches. Just as he imagined what the Throne Room would smell like. Then another smell hit him. It was alluring, making his jaw ache and his throat parch. His eyes crawled to Albedo, his instincts, both new and old told him that she was the source of that delectable scent. Something in him just wanted to just take her and burrow his fangs into her neck.

Narrowing his eyes, he sat up. Releasing the staff, it floated by his side. Raising his unbroken hand he motion for his console to appear. His eyes narrowed, bring the hand to his ear he attempted to call the GM.

Nothing.

A quick run through the other functions yielded the same results.

Several theories passed through his head, ranging from being mind-jacked to the extension of Yggdrasil to him going into a coma, with this being just a dream. Any one of his enemies would love to get him like this, but his instincts told him otherwise, this didn't feel like any illusion that he had been in.

"The hell is going on?" he wondered to himself as he rose.

"Is everything alright, Hadrian-sama?" a soft voice wafted through the air.

Freezing as the words hit him he slowly turned to the source. Looking at him with concern on her features she spoke once again, "Hadrian-sama?"

Blinking uncomprehendingly he looked at the Commander of the floor guardians.

She had just spoke.

Her lips moved as she spoke.

Her lips had moved as she spoke of her own vocation.

This is. This is...

"Hadrian-sama? Hadrian-sama?!" she rose from her position and moved in front of him, his eyes tracking every movement. In the background you see the Pleiades and Sebas looking up at him in concern, completely different from their bowed form seconds previous.

"Please, tell me if anything is wrong, Hadrian-sama" at the lack of response she grows more frantic. Sitting back in the throne his mind began to race, possibilities contemplated at astounding speed. NPCs spoke and acted of their own vocation. Raising his undamaged hand to Cup his mouth, he discreetly licked his glove, as he looked contemplative.

He knew the Taste of Dragon Leather, having some shoved in his mouth for an impromptu gag on several, rather violent, occasions. In Yggdrasil Dragonhide was the most magic resistant craft-able cloth. In Real Life several Hides beat out Dragonhide; inflexible, hard to work with, and difficult to obtain.

Regardless, his sense of taste was working, and just as with physical sensation and smells, illegal in Dive Technology. The broad possibilities were Dream, Jack and Reality. The First was the simplest to determine. Closing his eyes he focused inwards, feeling his Magic he traced how it moved, how it interacted with his body. This was an advanced technique to see if your mind or body was being affected by external magics.

There was no disturbance but his magic was far more powerful then before, interacting with his body differently. This technique was not infallible but it did rule out the Dream Possibility, also making the Jacking non magical if it was. However if this was still the Game then it would still follow the rules. Yggdrasil had proved to be highly tamper-proof.

"Sebas. Take your Brothers and scout outside. Notify me of anything that has changed or if you are unable to complete my command." In Yggdrasil NPCs could only react to specific commands, more over they could not leave assigned areas. For Sebas that was the 9th and 10th floors. If he did not respond, refused or was otherwise unable to Comply with his mission then it most likely a Jacking.

"Understood, Hadrian-sama" Rising from his kneeling position, he bowed at the waist and departed. Watching him for a minuet Hadrian considered how long until he could get results from Sebas. If he went directly to the surface Via shortcut and secret passages, it shouldn't take more then ten minuets, fifteen if he detours to gather his brothers. Of course if he goes to his brothers but is unable to reach them, or similarly unable to leave the 9th floor Sebas would probably inform him in five minuets.

"Pleiades, Survey the 9th and 10th floors and report anything that is out of place or has otherwise changed."

""""""Hai"""""" the six responded.

"Hadrian-sama what do you wish for me to do?" Whispered a voice seductively. His eyes drifted from the retreating forms of the Pleiades to the sensual form of Albedo.

Pondering for few seconds Hadrian spoke, "Come over here."

Joyously she rushed over stopping when their faces were only inches apart. "Yes Hadrian-sama! What would you have me do."

Taken aback by her close proximity he was overwhelmed by her scent for several seconds. Shaking his head he spoke, "Albedo, I will be touching you for a short bit."

Looking overjoyed at the idea, her eyes flickering between hearts and stars she squealed "Of course Hadrian-sama, touch me as much as you like."

Wordlessly he reached out, grabbing her wrist. Subtly checking for a pulse, he was unsurprised to find an elevated heart rate.

"Albedo, I'm going to touch your chest." moving his hand from her wrist, he grabbed her breast. At first it was just a touch, then he began flexing his fingers, slowly working his way up to a grope.

Reclining he went over the details he knew. The changes in his magic reminded one time he looked over an Elf, and reminisced various vampires he had slain. More over the flow was uninterrupted, so his senses were not being beguiled by any form of magic, either external nor internal. The NPCs acted as if they were real people, with no set limitations he could see. More over he was able to perform 18+ actions. No Dive game could do erotic activity in any form. To prevent VR addiction, only the bare minimum of senses were used for diving in order to differentiate reality from virtual, even then there is a variance that one could rely on to tell the difference. Looking back at the Throne Room, the difference was the lack of variance.

Sighing he brought his damaged hand up and rubbed his eyes, using only the thumb and index finger, so he wouldn't aggravate the fifth metacarpal. This situation was FUBAR. There was no other words for it. All evidence seemed to be pointing to this being Reality. At this point Sebas' report wouldn't change things.

"A~hh~nn" Albedo suddenly cried out, braking him out of his thoughts. Her dress was slightly dishevel, face flushed, every breath coming in a short gasp and a giant wet spot on the crotch of her dress... And his hand was still groping her breast. Releasing her, Albedo pitched over, though was quickly caught by Hadrian as he rose. "Hadwian-shama, Pleashe take muee now." she slurred out, barely conscious. How long did he grope her breast?

"No, Albedo. We have much to do in the near future. This will have to suffice for now." Haadrian said, attempting to regain composure. This seemed to bring her back, albeit slowly. When she looked like she had regained all of her cognitive functions he continued. "Right now I have an order for you, Assemble the Floor Guardians at the Amphitheatre on the 6th floor in one hours time. Don't bother with the 6th and 8th Floors, I will handle them, nor with the 4th Floor Guardian."

Pouting, she none the less complied, "Yes, Hadrian-sama, your will shall be done." Turning, she made sure to give her hips extra sway as she walked away.

Rubbing his eyes with his good hand, he sighed. Changing her settings was not his brightest idea. Well he would see the results of Shalltear's modification in an hour. Reaching with the same hand, he willed the Staff to return to his hand. Nodding as it settled in his hand. The staff seemed to be working properly so far.

Now to see if the Ring worked properly.

{The Great Tomb of Nazarick, 6th Floor, Amphitheatre}

Appearing in a hall in the Amphitheatre Hadrian quickly gathered his bearings. "Well it looks like the rings still work, now to see if Magic works." Raising his hand to his ear he intones, " _Message_." a quick scan through his contact list confirmed that he could not connect with any other. Sighing he tried a different course. To his immense surprise he was able to connect with Sebas.

"Yes. What do you wish of me, Hadrian-sama." Sebas responded to his hails.

"Sebas, give me your initial report."

"Yes. The Great Tomb of Nazarick seems to have been Teleported. We are surrounded by grassland."

"Not a swamp? Do you see any artificial structures or signs of intelligent life? Is there anything in the sky or some sort of message?"

"No I do not see anything of the sort."

"Very well, you have fifty minuets to complete a survey and get to Amphitheatre on the 6th Floor, all the Floor Guardians will be having a meeting then."

"It will be done." With that he broke the link. Leaning against the wall he sighed, "Definitely reality. _Message_."

"Yes Hadrian-sama, What will you have of me." A polite voice responded.

"Victim, Nazarick is in an unknown situation currently, there is going to be a meeting at the 6th Floor Amphitheatre to discuss it. Will you be able to attend?"

"...I'm not sure, what ever happened has got the denizens 8th Floor in a Frenzy, and while Joan is taking care of it, I don't feel that I should just leave it to her and I don't have an idea how long it will take to restore order, or what passes for order here any way."

"Very well, I want a report of this when you finish, include anything that you find out of place, I will inform you of the contents of the meeting when I get the report."

"Understood" and with that the link severed.

Sighing once again he turned towards the end of the hall, barred by a porticoes. Approaching it automatically raise, displaying the Colosseum like Amphitheatre.

Looking around, he scanned the various stands for his intended target.

"Hadrian-sama!" though it would seem that his target found him. The energetic figure jumped down from the VIP Box, landing with a slight bend of the knee. Springing up she did two victory signs before rushing over to him. A small dust cloud blew by them from her tail wind. White trousers and posh coat over a red dragonhide shirt and gold platted shoes. Over her shirt she wore heavy work gloves and a Gold Acorn necklace. Her tanned skin and pointed ears contrasted her Heterochromia Eyes and blonde hair. Despite her boyish appearance and demeanour he knew her to be a girl from her profile and her scent. The urge to sink his Fangs into her neck was not as strong as when he was near Albedo, something to think on in the Future. Turning away from her Lord, she called out "Mare! Come out, your being rude to Hadrian-sama, Get Down Here NOW!"

"Onee-chan it's too high! Give me a minuet to go around."

"MARE!"

"Fine." With that the second Elf jumped down as well, though this one did not stick their landing like Aura did. Hadrian observed the figure as it approached. Blond hair, tanned skin, heterochromia, and a white posh coat, the differences between them was that this one had blue dragon hide, a white skirt, high heeled riding boots, white gloves and a green mini cape. Officially it was a he but Bukubukuchagama had mentioned that she had added something that might get her into trouble if found, though he had no idea what that meant.

Arriving before their lord the two bowed before saying;

"Aura Bella Fiora, Floor Guardian of the 6th Floor at your service, What can we do for you?"

"Mare Bello Fiora, Floor Guardian of the 6th Floor at your service, sorry to make you wait."

"Aura, Mare; has there been any unusual occurrence on the 6th Floor?" Hadrian Asked.

"no there hasn't been Hadrian-sama." Aura responded promptly. "Bit boring all things said."

"Umm... sir, that staff..." Mare spoke up, his eyes locked on the staff in Hadrian's hand.

"Yes, this is the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Crafted from many Mythic items, the Gems in the serpent mouths are all Divine level treasures, my guild mates spent much time effort and resources. In truth the Staff in beyond the power of conventional Divine Items and Approaches the World Class. My favourite feature is it's auto-targeting feature which..." trailing off he realized he was rambling. Coughing to hide his embarrassment. "Regardless, despite making this, I have never wielded it. I have come here for two reasons, the first is to inform you that there will be a meeting within the hour for the Floor Guardians here. Second is that I will be conducting experiments. Do you wish to help?"

"Yes we'll help, Hadrian-sama." Aura cheered before growing nervous. "By the Floor Guardians do you mean all of them?"

"No, aside from Gargantua and Victim, all the others will be attending." This answer only made Aura frown harder. "Regardless if you are going to help me then gather some monsters and targets. Mare, while Aura is doing that you will be casting some spells, I want to see if what ever happened has affected our magic."

""Yes!"" they shouted, Aura immediately rushing off.

"So Hadrian-sama what spells do you want me do cast?" Mare asked.

"I want you to use Heal on me then several offensive spells."

"WHA?! Hadrian-sama you want me to Target You?!" Mare asked in shock.

"Yes it is better to know if magic is the same now then when it may be critical." with that Hadrian sat down, focusing his attention inwards. "You may begin."

"But Hadrian-sama I can't, you are a Supreme Being."

"Can't or Won't." Enquired Hadrian. It was important to know if friendly fire was a reality or not.

"I won't do it."

Sighing Hadrian began coaxing the distraught Elf. "Mare it is important to know this, if Healing still damages the Undead, if Holy is still an Element, if Magic is even castable in this place we have found ourselves."

"But... But... Why can't we use someone else? Or even myself?" Mare asked, clearly grasping for straws.

"I have several standards for rulers, one of them is that; if a ruler is unwilling to do it himself, what right does he have to order another to do it for him. Another is that there is the right person for the right tool for the right job. Will you help me Mare?"

"Yes Hadrian-sama." Mare said in defeat. " _Heal_."

As was half expected instead of Raising his HP, the Healing spell damaged him. Sighing he spoke "alright now try various offensive spells of every element on me." Mare didn't even try to protest this time taking several minuets to cycle through his low level offensive spells, his face cringing every time he cast a spell. The result was as expected, the mechanics for magic were the same for the lower level magics, though High level spells remain to be tested.

"Mare!" and Aura returned just as Mare cast his last spell. Rushing over to her brother she began to berate him. "Mare what the hell are you doing to Hadrian-sama!?"

"Aura, that is enough. I have asked Mare to use several spells on me to test if they remained the same from when we were in Yggdrasil. You will be doing the same with your passive skill in a minuet."

That left Aura speechless. "Aura, you won't be able to convince him." Aura hung her head in defeat, though it probably would have been harder to convince her since Mare was something of a shut in.

Gesturing, a Moonlight Wolf paddled over to him, head lowered in respect. When it was beside him Hadrian ordered, "Aura blast us with fear." Fear had a distinct reaction, many creatures shared a few tells, it was the ideal effect to test of the various emotions that Aura could induce.

Sighing, Aura's Passive Skill came into effect. The Wolf instantly cringed, eyes widening, hair standing on end, Tail darting between it's legs. Taking a few shaky steps back he knew that the Skill worked, that Friendly Fire was a thing and that his mental defences were good enough to hold it back.

"Hadrian-sama!" Aura called out, catching his attention from his introspection. Walking over to him she bowed, "Please accept my blood as reparations for this insult to you." It was obvious that they had committed some sort of Taboo, in her opinion, by their acts from the experimentation, most likely attacking him. As much as he did not want to accept, he knew enough Vampires to know of the Thirst. The ache in their Jaws and Parched throats, signs that their bodies needed blood. As he had said to Mare it was better to know it now then when it may be an issue.

"Very well." He responded stoically as he used a finger to raise her chin. When she was looking up at him he bent down until his lips her inches away from her neck, inhaling he absorbed her scent. Then without further ado he sank his fangs into her neck, drinking sparingly at first before he began to gulp down her blood. It was like a spiced cider. Despite the euphoria that was her blood he kept the presence of mind to stop when he had gotten enough. With a minor force of will he disengaged his jaw and straitened up, saliva hanging in strings from his mouth to her neck, the teeth marks quickly vanishing until there was only a red mark showing where he had bit. She suddenly pitched forward into his chest, panting heavily as her body was wracked with spasms. Perhaps he taken too much, reaching into his Inventory, he was unsurprised that it disappeared into a Portal, withdrawing it he held up the Healing Wand. While he didn't have any Healing spells he always kept several Healing wands on hand. Restoring her to full health he spoke up, "Now that the unpleasant business is over we can continue the experiments. Set up the Targets. I will be casting magic now."

Clearly looking relieved that they wouldn't have to hurt their lord any more, the twins were quick to accomplish his command.

Two straw dummies were set up 5 meters away, not much but they would suffice for his purpose.

Raising a single finger he intoned, " _Lightning Bolt._ " the fifth level spell shot from his finger, breaking the sound barrier as it struck the dummy with enough force to lift it from the ground. Only charcoal hit the ground.

Nodding in satisfaction, Hadrian aimed the staff at the other dummy. Normally one could only use spell they did not know by scrolls. The staff on the other hand had seven Gems that allowed the user to cast spells of the attribute that corresponded with the gem. In this case Hadrian aimed the red gem and intoned " _Fireball._ " a large ball of Fire shot from the end of the staff and set the Dummy alight. Magic seemed to work just as it had in Yggdrasil. Now for the next test, Raising the same gem he intoned, " _Summon Primal Fire Elemental_." The effects were instantaneous, the Roaring Fire gave out a Roar as it shifted into a semi humanoid appearance, heat distorting the air and conjured gusts of wind.

"Amazing Hadrian-sama!" Aura cheered from behind him.

Smirking Hadrian said, "Not me, the staff is amazing." Turning to the elves, he elaborated, "I have no fire nor summoning spells."

This only caused Aura to have stars for eyes as Mare chuckled in embarrassment, "Awesome, you truly are the greatest Hadrian-sama."

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, he asked, "you said that you were bored recently, do you want to have a go against this Elemental, it may be in the upper eighties but it's power is top notch."

"Do I? Mare come on!" with that the excitable she elf dragged her brother into battle. Walking over to a VIP Box he took a seat while he watched the two do battle with the elemental. Despite being over ten levels lower the elemental put up a good fight, maybe even claiming victory if it had been one on one.

Descending from the VIP Box he could see the twin elves running over to him. "You two did well." he commented as he observed their conditions. Both were panting and sweating but didn't seem too badly injured, though Aura's clothes were singed. Seeing their state Hadrian reached into his inventory and retrieved a _Pitcher of Endless Water_ and two goblets. Pouring some of the water into two goblet, he gave them to the tired elves. "Aura, Mare Drink up you have earned it."

"Eh. It's alright."

"I can make water with my magic."

The two quickly replied.

Chuckling in amusement at their transparent attempts to decline but not offend him, he said "Consider it a reward for entertaining me."

Looking at each other they shrugged before drinking. They quickly finished off the goblets, accepting a refill before Hadrian returned the pitcher to his inventory.

"I thought that Hadrian-sama would be more scary." Mare whispered.

"I can be more scary if you wish." He responded with a smile.

"Eh, no that will be alright, we like you just the way you are now." Aura quickly covered, her panicked expressions was highly amusing. So amusing that he began petting her head.

"Alright, do you wish to help me with one last test?" he said as he finished petting Aura.

"Sure thing, Hadrian-sama! What do you need me to do?"

"I will be casting a spell of the Supreme Beings, not a spell of Yggdrasil on you, don't worry it will not hurt you." Aura looked nervous for a few seconds before she swallowed and nodded. Taking her confirmation he cast "Rictusempra."

A bolt of pink light shot from Hadrian's finger, impacting Aura in the chest, tensing as she prepared herself for the effects of the spell. In the next instant it was clear just how unprepared for the spell she was. Howling with laughter, she kicked her legs in the air as she roared with laughter. Mare was caught flatfooted by the effects of the spell.

Turning to Hadrian, he answered the Elf's unasked question, "It's the tickling spell." that only brought up more questions for Mare but he wrote them off as Supreme Being quirks for now.

A Portal opened up, catching Mare and Hadrian's attention. Stepping out of it was the sight of a girl in her mid teens, a C cup under a tight black and red evening dress, Her red eyes and fine facial features framed by her bonnet, which kept her hair in a pony tail. Her heavy skirt went down to her ankles, raised by high heels. Her skin was as pale as snow, what little of it was exposed, due to her nature as a True Vampire. In her delicate hand she held an umbrella. "My, my, perchance am I the First to arrive?" she asked. Locking eyes with Hadrian she approached him, "Ah Hadrian-sama, the One Man that I can not rule above, my Beloved." Instantly she was in front of him, her arms around his neck, their lips millimetres apart.

"Fake Boobs." Aura Laughed out.

"What was that shorty?" The True Vampire asked. Voice darkening as she released her lord and turned to the Laughing Aura.

"Said Fake Boobs." Aura continued to laugh.

"Really, your one to talk about that Washboard." she said as she walked over to where Aura was on the ground, though she got up as the Vampire approached.

"Still growing." Aura returned, still laughing. She reached out and groped the taller girl's bust. She was surprised at the reaction.

"Iyahn!" The vampire moaned out as the two hands of the elf sank into her cleavage. This was enough to shock the elf out of her laughter. "Well, shorty, what do you think?"

"Who? What? When? Why? How?" Aura stammered between chuckles, clearly confused by the fact that her hands had sank into flesh rather then disrupting padding. While it didn't look like the spell had been broken, it had been slipped.

"Do you like it? Hadrian-sama gave these to me. Maybe you will one day be blessed by Hadrian-sama one day brat."

"What. Are. You. Two. Doing?" A rough metallic voice demanded. Looking to the entrance of the arena, there was standing a giant Insectoid. Standing on two legs, a halberd in one of his four hands, his boney, ice ridden tail swayed as he approached. His limbs were a combination of stick like and bulging, his head was elongated and bald, four eyes locked to his destination. His bone armour was Ice-themed Japanese style. "You. Are. Before. The. Supreme. Being. Hadrian-sama. Show. Some. Respect. Shalltear. Aura."

"I'm just correcting this brat, Cocytus. No need to worry." Shalltear said as she disengaged the giggling she elf's hands from her bosom.

"You came Cocytus, has there been anything unusual on the 5th Floor?" Hadrian addressed the large Insectoid.

"I. Came. As. Soon. As. I. Received. The. Summons. There. Has Been. No. Unusual. Events. Hadrian-sama. What. Is. Your. Will?"

"My are we the last ones to arrive? I must apologize for making everyone wait." a cultured voice asked.

Coming from the other side was a devil in a suit. Combed back hair, pointed ears, hook nose, sharp teeth, and eyes permanently obscured by his glasses. The only true feature of his inhuman nature was his tail, long, thick, silver plated and terminated with six spikes. He was dressed as a gentleman, in an orange British Suit and dress shoes that could only be found in the higher class. Beside him was Albedo, she was dressed in a new dress, staring directly at him.

"No we are waiting for one more." Hadrian said. "No he's here." Turning back to the way that Cocytus came Sebas strolled in followed by two individuals. The first was a man in navy blue clothe, a face mask that only leaves his eyes visible, his nature was almost like a shadow. He wielded a Kusarigama, that was silent like a shadow with a chain that could extend indefinably. The other was a monk who was dressed in an orange and white, his skin tanned with a red dot on his bald fore head. His eyes closed, he none the less knew where he was going. In his hand he carried a staff with six rings, a Khakkhara. The Two were Sebas' Brothers, Hanzo Hattori and Nirvana, the three were the World Champion's strongest NPCs, the Triumvirate.

Stopping in front of her lord, Albedo knelt and said, "Now everyone, let us perform the ritual of fealty."

""""""Yes!"""""" the other Floor Guardians also knelt, the two members of the Triumvirate fading into the background, Aura managing to suppress her giggles but was unable to hid her smile.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, Floor Guardian of the First, Second and Third Floors, I bow before the Supreme One."

"Guardian. Of. The. Fifth. Floor. Cocytus. I. Bow. Before. The. Supreme. One."

"Aura Bella Fiore, Floor Guardian of the Sixth Floor, I bow before the Supreme One."

"Mare Bello Fiore, Floor Guardian of the Sixth Floor, I bow before the Supreme One."

"Demiurge, Floor Guardian of the Seventh Floor, I bow before the Supreme One."

"Sebas Tian, Floor Guardian of the Ninth Floor, Commander of the Pleiades and the Triumvirate, I bow before the Supreme One."

"Commander of the Floor Guardians and Tenth Floor Guardian, Albedo, I bow before the Supreme One. The Guardians have gathered together to bow before you. Please bestow upon us Your orders, Supreme One. We offer you our loyalty and we vow to live up to your expectations."

"""""""We vow this to you."""""""

"Excellent, raise your heads. You have done well to gather so promptly." Hadrian announced. "I have no doubts that you will fulfil your duties and accomplish what I desire without fail."

"Your Thanks are wasted on us." Albedo answered but none the less rose with the other guardians before turning to Aura. "Aura what was that disgraceful performance! How dare you show such disrespect to Hadrian-sama!"

"That is enough Albedo, Aura is currently under the effects of one of my spells. Now then, the Great Tomb of Nazarick is currently in an unknown situation, the Eighth Floor is currently in a frenzy right now, I have sent the Triumvirate to do some preliminary scouting, they shall give their report shortly, but has anything occurred in your Floors.

"Nothing has happened on the first three Floors." Shalltear reported.

"There. Has Been. No. Unusual. Events. Hadrian-sama." Cocytus rumbled.

"Nothing to report Hadrian-sama." Aura answered with Mare nodding.

"Everything is as usual on the Seventh Floor." Demiurge remarked.

"The Pleiades have found nothing amiss on the Ninth and Tenth Floors when last I spoke to them." Albedo finished.

"I see... and how are your urges. My Thirst has become more prevalent."

Looking in surprise at each other, it was Shalltear who spoke up, "Yes my thirst too has become stronger."

"Anyone else have stronger or off urges?" Hadrian scanned the Guardians, no other was having Unusual urges. "Very well. Sebas you may begin your report."

"Yes Hadrian-sama, We are no longer in the Swamps of Helhiem, instead we are in some sort of grassland. In the time we had to scout we could not confirm any intelligent life forms or artificial structures in a one and a half kilometre range. There was also no indication of how we arrived."

"I see, and the grass, were they blades as sharp as swords?"

"No it was simple, ordinary grass."

"and the wild life, were they large or otherwise possess some outstanding combat prowess?"

"No all were small and having no outstanding combat prowess."

"Was there any Skycastles, or anything similar?"

No the sky was partially overcast with no flying structures. There was no illumination that indicated civilization either in the sky nor on the ground."

"I see, all Guardians are to raise there security by one level, all intruders are to be captured alive at all cost. Albedo, Demiurge, how is information disseminated amongst the guardians?"

"Information is given to either of us, depending on the content, then it is given to the necessary Floor Guardians, from there it goes to the relevant Area guardian, and then to the specific denizen it is intended for."

"Albedo, Demiurge, create a more comprehensive information dissemination and management scheme. You will have access to the management system all floors sans the 8th. I will be issuing Rings of Ainz Ooal Gown to the Floor Guardians and select Area Guardians to help facilitate this."

"Hadrian-sama! We possibly could not accept treasures that solely belongs to the Supreme Beings, nor could we allow mere underlings to trample around your absolute domain."

"We have landed in a unique situation, our ability to share information and send reinforcements to one another is paramount. Gathering information is all well and good but if we can't get it back to others then it will mean nothing. And unless any of you knows the Message spell then the only way we have to convey information are runners. The rings have various functions built into them, including the Message spell and the ability to teleport anywhere in Nazarick. More over we are under handed in terms of security on the 9th and 10th Floors if any enemies have a way to bypass the upper Floors. I will be insulted that you think so little of the situation if you don't accept."

"V-very well."

"Now Aura, Mare. What methods for concealment do we have available to us currently?"

"We don't have any illusionist powerful enough to cover the entirety of Nazarick constantly... we could cover the walls in mounds of dirt and vegetation for camouflage." Mare spoke up.

"Mare! How dare you suggest we sully the grand walls with dirt!" Albedo scolded Mare.

"Albedo! That is enough. Unless you have an alternative to this, hold your tongue. Sebas are there any hills near by to help us blend in?" Hadrian rebuked Albedo

"No, it is simply flat grassland. Though we could raise several dummy hills."

"And if we simply use illusionists to cloak the face of Nazarick from any passerby using a scouting force to inform them?"

"That might be possible for those with the message skill... but it would be more complicated then the other idea." Mare dutifully responded.

"Tch, what a dilemma."

"What dilemma Hadrian-sama?" Aura was brave enough to ask.

"We have no idea what is out there, If there is anything out there. For all we know what Sebas saw was the highest form of life on this planet. On the other hand we might have intruded on the territory of a being beyond level 100. The illusions would allow us to hide longer but it would not help us in defence of Nazarick. The hills on the other hand would out us the first time that some one comes near, but they would allow us to fortify our surroundings, and if we don't have Nazarick in the centre, it would make it harder to determine where it is. More over if our arrival was know then a punitive force might have already be sent."

"We should create a defensive position" Shalltear declared. "even if we are the only ones here, others may come."

"The illusions would be the better a better use of energy,"Albedo countered, "we can use the time to survey our surroundings and plant ambushes."

"I. Agree. With. Shalltear." Cocytus agreed. "The. Defence. Of. The. Home. Of. The. Supreme. Beings. Must. Be. Protected. At. All. Costs."

"As much as I don't want to agree with Shalltear, we should build up our defenses." Aura chuckled out. "like Hadrian-sama said we have only runners to deliver information."

"But Albedo and Demiurge will be working on a better way to distribute information, the Illusion idea is still workable." Mare protested.

"We should go with the hills." Demiurge spoke up, "we can create dummy tombs in those hills further hiding our position, and if we tunnel through the hill we could use them to create ambushes."

"The hills would slow any invading force assaulting us," Sebas mused, "knowing the surroundings would defiantly help our forces."

"Yes you all bring up Valid points." Hadrian announced. "Mare begin to create the hills when the meeting ends."

"Yes Hadrian-sama" Mare straitened up.

"The rest of you, return to you Floor and keep vigil."

""""Yes""""

"Now I have one last question, what are your thoughts of me."

"The embodiment of pure beauty, the Pinnacle of might, the only one worthy of being my partner." Shalltear cheered with a blush, bowing down on one knee again.

"Stronger. Than. The. Guardians. The. Only. One. Worthy. Of. Ruling. The. Great. Tomb. Of. Nazarick." Cocytus answered without doubt or hesitation, all other guardians following Shalltear to one knee.

"A merciful ruler who excels at Foresight." Aura giggled out.

"A kind and gentle person," Mare said in embarrassment.

"Unfathomably wise." Demiurge praised, "Capable of taking action efficiently in an instant. One who is truly fit to be described as inscrutable."

"A Benevolent individual who never abandoned us. One who will be our merciful leader." Sebas bowed at the waist.

"Our supreme master, the one I love!" Albedo serenaded.

"I see. I have heard your thoughts." Hadrian began, allowing the aura of the staff to cloak him. "I shall entrust the responsibilities of the departed Supreme Beings. Continue to work faithfully in my name." With that he disappeared.

The Floor Guardians continued to kneel in silence for a few seconds before rising. "That was scary." Mare whimpered.

"Yeah I thought that we were going to be squished for a second there." Aura agreed, her chuckling finally dieing down.

"To. Think. He. Would. Be. This. Amazing..." Cocytus trail off.

"So that was Hadrian-sama's true self." Albedo mused her hands to her heart.

"So it seems." Demiurge agreed, adjusting his glasses.

"It. Seems. That. He. Answered. Our. Vows. of. Fealty. With. Pleasure." Cocytus mused, getting nodds from others.

"He must have unleashed that aura as an air of his authority, his right to rule."

"Indeed. He only showed us that after we pledged our loyalties and shared our opinion. He must have thought us worthy of seeing a glimpse of his true form." Albedo interjected.

"In. Other. Words. Hadrian-sama. Showed. Us. His. Form. As. A. Ruler. In. Response. To Our Pledges." Cocytus rumbled.

"Yes that seems to be the case."

"he was completely different from earlier, wasn't he Mare?" Aura asked, her hands behind her head, "He was really kind earlier, even gave us drinks when we got thirsty."

This seemed to gather some jealousy from the other Guardians, especially Albedo. Seeing this Mare tried to diffuse the situation. "So that's what Hadrian-sama is like as a Ruler, It was amazing."

This succeeded in distracting the others as Albedo exploded, "It's just as you said! He responds to our feeling and acts as a true ruler should. As expected of our Lord. He is a merciful man who has stayed to the end with us."

"Well I will depart first. I need to check in with the Pleiades." Sebas announced.

"Sebas, Hanzo, Nirvana, inform me immediately if anything happens. Especially if Hadrian-sama calls for me, I will immediately go to him. No matter what I have to sacrifice. But tell Hadrian-sama that I will need time if he calls me to his bed chambers, I would need to bathe first. Though if he wants to go without bathing-"

"I understand." Sebas said, growing uncomfortable with the conversation, "I will take my leave now, everyone." with that he departed, his brothers trailing behind him, trying their best to not look like they were fleeing from the ranting Albedo.

Turning to the still kneeling Shalltear, the clearly uncomfortable Demiurge asked, "Shalltear, is something the matter?"

"What. is. it. Shalltear?" Cocytus asked now noticing her shaking form.

"Ooh. His amazing presence has excited me so much that my underwear has gone into a bit of a crisis." she said with a shaky breath as her head rose, her eyes slightly glazed, staring off into the distance, cheeks at a rosy tint. "As expected of my destined one."

"You Slut!" Albedo roared, a dark aura suddenly surrounding her.

"Huh? We just received so much of our Lord's Power, we got such a reward." Shalltear rose, eyes sharpening. "A girl that doesn't get wet from something like that is brain damaged, or could it be that your as pure as that white skirt you wear, you wide mouthed gorilla!" she declared as a vermilion aura surrounded her.

"You lamprey!" Albedo shouted as she turned around.

"I was created this way by my Creator Perochino-sama, further bettered by Hadrian-sama!"

"That's the same for me! Wait... what was that about being bettered by Hadrian-sama?"

Shalltear suddenly smirked, "These aren't fake" She said as she thrust her chest out. "these show Hadrian-sama's favour for me, what do you have to show?"

"You Lamprey Bitch!" Albedo thundered in absolute fury.

"Aura, I'll leave women issue to women." Demiurge interjected as he gestured for Mare and Cocytus to follow him.

"Demiurge, are you planning on dumping this on me?" Aura demanded, clearly panicked.

"If any thing happens I will intervene." with that he walked away.

"Goodness. Is. This. Something. Really. Worth. Fighting Over." Cocytus asked as he followed Demiurge.

"Cocytus!" Aura wailed in despair as both he and Mare walked away. "Mare why are you abandoning me?"

Turning around Mare answered, "Sorry Nee-san, but like Demiurge said, this is an issue for a woman to take care of."

"Is it because of Hadrian-sama petted me?" She demanded, accidentally stepping on a landmine.

""WHAT!?"" Shalltear and Albedo Roared as they ganged up on Aura.

"He petted you?!"

"Tell us what happened, everything!"

"It was just a reward for entertaining him, though sucking my blood was different from what I thought it would be like." She responded before trailing off into a blush, looking away, unfortunately only throwing fuel onto the fire.

"What!" Shalltear instantly wailed, "If that was me then it might as well have been a marriage proposal, Dammit ALL!"

Clearly caught off guard, both Aura and Albedo asked, ""What?""

"Vampires only drink from one another blood if they are married, it's one of the most intimate things amongst our kind."

"Wait! D-does that mean that Hadrian-sama proposed to me?" Aura Blushed luminously, clearly taken aback.

This was clearly the wrong thing to say as the argument escalated into a cat fight. Not to far away the three remaining Guardians conversed. "Personally, I'm actually interested in how this turns out." Demiurge spoke up.

"Huh?" Mare asked, "What do you mean?"

"It would be a great addition to our forces and for the future of Nazarick."

"What. Are. You. Talking. About. Demiurge!?" Cocytus demanded.

"A great ruler should have an heir right?" Demiurge asked rhetorically, "Hadrian-sama stayed until the end, but he too may one day leave us like the others. It would be nice if he left someone we could pledge our fealty to kin his place."

"Ummm... s-so you mean that one of them would give birth to Hadrian-sama's heir." Mare enquired as he turned back to the cat fight.

"Correct, don't you think it would be nice to pledge ourselves to Hadrian-sama's descendants."

Cocytus's was about to rebuke Demiurge but was cut off when he thought it over, "That. Would. Be. Nice... No. It. Would. Be. Wonderful! What. A. Wonderful. Situation!" and with that Cocytus departed for his happy place, mindlessly rambling of what he envisioned for Hadrian's descendants.

"Speaking of children, have you ever given thought to having a child Mare?"

"EH?!" Mare squeaked wide eyed.

"Hmmm... You don't have a partner. If there is a Human, elf or other Demihuman that catches your eye, I will capture them for you if you want."

"Er... Eh..." Mare stammered as he thought it over. "If it helps Hadrian-sama, I am willing to contribute but how do you make a baby?"

"I will teach you when the time comes. But if you decide to try some breeding experiments on your own then Hadrian-sama may scold you. There needs to be a balance."

"That is true... I heard that all underlings, including us were carefully calculated during our creations, if we carelessly increase our numbers, we might get scolded... I don't want to get scolded. Maybe I can set something up in one of the hills."

"Perhaps... By the way, Mare," Demiurge began trying to make small talk, "Why are you dressed as a girl."

"Eh, er... this is something Bukubukuchagama-sama chose for me, she said I was a Trap, I think it has something to do with-"

"Hmmm... I see, so maybe all male children are suppose to be dressed like that." Demiurge mused, not paying attention to the last bit of what Mare was saying, having to side step a fire ball. "Anyhow, Cocytus, Come back to reality, please. We should stop this fight before they kill each other." He said as the fight kept on escalating, already Shalltear had equipped her armour, Albedo had drawn her World Item and Aura had summoned her beasts, none clearly intended to loose.

"What. A. Wonderful. Scene. That Is. Truly. A. Scene. To. Wish. For. It. Is. Everything. I Ever. Dreamed. Of." Cocytus mused as he returned.

"Good for you, now let us break this up without any casualties."

Carefully they got into place, then as one they acted, restraining all three, Mare used a binding spell to hold Aura in place, Cocytus grabbed onto Shalltear with all four arms and Demiurge simply restrained the arm that was holding the World Item. "Now I think that is enough. I highly doubt that Hadrian-sama will be pleased if this fight escalates any more." Demiurge cut in, defusing the situation.

"But out, We are deciding that I will be the Head wife, after all, we are both Vampires." Shalltear shouted from her position in Cocytus' arms.

"Yeah right. Me and Hadrian-sama are both elves, it's obvious that we are the closest." Aura returned from where Mare had her locked down.

"It would be strange for such a Ruler as our Lord to only have one woman, many lesser being have harems for lesser reasons then our lord. And as the Highest ranking female in Nazarick, it falls to me to act as Hadrian-sama's main wife."

"This is a very interesting matter, but I highly doubt Hadrian-sama will be pleased if your fight destroys the 6th Floor. How about settling this in a nonviolent way, such as serving Hadrian-sama." Demiurge spoke diplomatically. "For now how about you give us our orders."

"Very well, we will settle this another time, preferably with Hadrian-sama in audience. Let us begin with our plans..."

Unknown to the Guardians Hadrian did not teleport away. One of the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown's lesser know abilities was the ability to multi-cast. When he released the aura, he had used it to distract them as he prepared the spells to hide his presence. When he extinguished the aura he cast every concealment spell available to him in order to make it seem as if he had teleported away. In truth he had sat invisible and undetectable through the Guardian's conversations.

The changes to Shalltears character were minor, and so far in his favour. He really didn't expect her to be so attracted to him until he took a second glace at the erotic encyclopedia that passed for her Profile and realized that he had struck many of her diverse Fetishes like Necrophilia and Power Play.

Cocytus was, thankfully, more simplistic. He respected the chain of command, He would follow his orders above all else.

Aura was a surprise. He had not expected for her to become so attached like she had. He had obviously under estimated his actions with her. A blunder but it remained to be seen if it was bad or not.

Mare had been what he expected. There was no threat to him there, he was clearly both afraid and in awe of him.

Seeing Demiurge act without being truly present had given Hadrian a better handle on his character. Truly he was a silver tongued devil, he manipulated on a subconscious level, not even realizing he was manipulating others, he also held the most level head. He was one to watch.

Sebas had lived up to all that Hadrian had imagined him to be. The thought brought a smile to Hadrians eyes. Just, Loyal and Cultured it truly seemed that Hadrian could rely upon Sebas to be his conscious.

Finally Albedo... That was hell in a hand basket. He defiantly needed to keep an eye on her. It seemed that her love for him had become real, though how far she went would remain to be seen. She would defiantly be a source of problems in the future. She could be loosely considered to be on his side but she would act against him in her love. She would have to be handled with care.

All in all the situation that he found himself in was salvageable, nor was it the worst he ever found himself to be in. He would of course need to watch his step but that was part and parcel to his life. Speaking of that, he doubted he could bring himself to wanting to go back. The Only thing he had back there were a few mementos from Toume, many more people hunting him, and even more enemies then he cared to name.

"Well Harold Potter was intending to commit suicide when YGGDRASIL went offline... I guess this will do. Toume... Please watch over me."

That's all Folks.

I'll try to get "Let The Chips Fly" out as soon as possible.

Read, Review and have a nice day.

Merry Christmas and to all a Good Night.

Published: 03/01/2016


End file.
